


Five Moments

by Rikka92



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka92/pseuds/Rikka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tidus and Yuna's wedding and Wakka thinks back to five moments where knew he was in love with an Al Bhed. But if he doesn't say anything to her, he could lose her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have NEVER written for FFX before, so this story may be riddled with errors. I have played the game numerous times, but there are still some things I get confused on. While playing the game for like the 10th time, I became very obsessed with the Rikku/Wakka pairing. I thought they'd be so cute! Personally, I think they are perfect for one another. Wakka/Lulu just doesn't work for me(sorry to those fans of this pairng). Wakka is almost like a kid and Lulu is just too serious for him. To my dismay, I have found that there is hardly ANY stories on this pair and many of the longer ones are incomplete, so I decided to write one of my own. This is written strictly for myself and for fun, but I decided I'd put it on here as well in case there were others in my same dilemma of not finding anymore Rikku/Wakka fics to read.
> 
> This is also an AU after the end of FFX. The events of FFX-2 will be totally ignored. Also, in this fic Rikku would be the same age as Yuna, so she'll be almost 20 and I'll have Wakka be 24. Really their ages don't matter at all in this fic!
> 
> This was also supposed to be only a oneshot, but the first part grew too long and I decided to split it up. There should be two more parts after this and I DO plan on finishing it!

**Two Years After the Defeat of Sin**

Wakka would have liked to say that Tidus and Yuna's wedding would be the first wedding he'd attend, but, unfortunately, it wasn't. True, the previous wedding he had to witness was not by his choice and if he could, he would have never attended. Yuna wouldn't have been the bride, either. He shuddered as the memory of Seymour Guado kissing Yuna came to mind.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Rikku was suddenly there, elbowing him in the side as her normal greeting.

"Seymour," he blurted out. Realizing too late how bad that sounded, but like every stupid thing he's said to Rikku, he just waited for her to tease him.

"Ew! Didn't know you were into Guado. Well, at least not totally evil Guado, anyway." Then with a plop, she sat beside him on the dock with her long legs swinging just above the clear blue waters of Besaid.

_No, just Al Bhed,_  he wanted to say. Really, in the two years since beating sin, Wakka had found out how much he cared about the Al Bhed girl sitting next to him and it unnerved him, greatly.

"Wakka," Rikku's voice was unnaturally serious. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, just thinkin' about nothin', really." In all actuality, he just wanted to get away from the zoo his village had become in preparing for Yuna's wedding. Lulu looked like she was going to kill him with one of her spells at any moment if he didn't get out of everyone's hair.

"Yunie's wedding is in a couple hours."

Wakka sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "I know." The weather was, of course, beautiful for an outdoor wedding and since the fall of Yevon, he didn't know whom to thank for it. Maybe it was all just luck.

"Brother's really upset about it," Rikku continued, mimicking his position and stared up at the clear, blue sky.

"Isn't he rel-?"

"Related to her? Yeah, I know. I told him, but it doesn't seem to matter. Pop's the one who has to deal with him on the airship, so I just stay out of it."

They fell into a companionable silence and Wakka's mind wandered to a time when they weren't so companionable. It had been when he first out that she was an Al Bhed. Those few weeks after finding out the truth, had him and Rikku constantly at each other's throats. Really, he was the one to start most, if not all, the fights between them and it was all because of his stupid, bigoted and hard head. He had always thought of Rikku as a friend before thought. His thoughts may have even started to stray towards more than friends. However, everything crashed that day in Macalania.

He had been so hurt to find out that she was one of the heathens, one of the damned Al Bhed. In an instant, all thoughts of their earlier friendship went out the window, and he had said some very hurtful things to her. Even now, he still felt guilty about them even though RIkku had long since forgiven him.

Then, her Home had to be destroyed and Wakka began to realize that the Al Bhed were people, too, and just because they used the forbidden machina didn't mean that they all deserved to die. He and Rikku had decided on a trust and their friendship had started from the beginning.

"I'm so glad Tidus is back, you know?" Rikku broke him from his thoughts. "Yuna was so sad after..." She trailed off and focused on her boots as they continued to swing over the water.

After they had defeated Sin for the final time, things had finally started to look up for everyone and then Tidus had to leave. He was some kind of dream of the Fayth, or something like that. Wakka never really understood it. All he knew, was that the boy he began to treat like a brother, was there and then, he was jumping off Cid's airship, along with Auron, and was gone.

"Yeah, I know," he said. Yuna had been devastated with the lost, but only her closest friends could tell. As the summoner who beat Sin for good, she couldn't let anyone see how depressed she felt. She had to act as if she hadn't suffered a great lost and after awhile it had started to take its toll on her. So, she retired to Besaid and refused to leave the island for anything. People came to her, which was fine, but she refused to travel and Wakka understood. He had suffered great loss as well. Tidus' death had him hard, too, and he began to wonder if he wasn't meant to have a brother, blood or not.

Then, a year after Sin was defeated, Tidus showed up in Besaid. Alive and whole. Everyone had been skeptical, at first. All of them wondering if he'd suddenly leave again, but after a year of being constantly by Yuna's side and not showing any signs of suddenly fading away, they decided it was time they got married.

"How come you and Lulu haven't tied the knot, yet?" Rikku looked over at him and asked.

Wakka sat up, surprised at the question. It wasn't that the thought of marrying Lulu hadn't crossed his mind, but it was more of a brotherly obligation to Chappu than having any actual feelings for her. Lulu was a dear friend, a  _sister_  and though he had acted hurt when she rejected him, deep down he had been relieved. It hadn't helped that his mind was plagued with images of a certain Al Bhed girl, with her tan skin and wheat-colored hair, the moment Lulu had said 'no'.

"Jus' wasn't meant to be, ya?" He said nonchalantly. Hoping that Rikku would change the subject to something else.

"Aw, she rejected you, huh?" She elbowed him again him and gave him a bright smile. All perfect teeth and tanned skin.

Wakka narrowed his eyes at her and didn't say anything.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, okay!" She must have taken his silence as him being hurt by her words. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" Rikku wrapped her skinny arms around his bicep and looked at him, swirly green eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Wakka forced his face into a stern mask and attempted to glare down at the Al Bhed on his arm.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you, Wakka! She's missing out. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me!" Her grip on him tightened.

_Would you consider yourself lucky to have me, Rikku?_  He wanted to say, but knew he never could.

When it looked like she was actually about to cry, he finally stopped the act and broke out into a grin. "It's all right, Rikku. I ain't mad. Me and Lu work better as brother and sister, not as a married couple, ya?"

Rikku shoved him away and stood up. "You were never mad at me to begin with, you big meanie!" She stomped her foot angrily and he had to laugh.

Wakka stood up and joined her, still laughing. Getting Rikku riled up was one of his favorite things to do. In the past two years, they had grown close. Closer than they had been before the Macalania incident and Wakka knew that his feelings for her to be one-sided. Rikku was impulsive and if she liked him more than a friend did, wouldn't she have shown it by now?

"Rikku! Wakka!" Someone called from behind them and they turned to see Tidus running up the dock to them. He wasn't dressed for the wedding, yet, and when he stopped in front of them, he bent over and tried to catch his breath. "You two better get back to the village. Lulu is tearing the place up looking for Rikku and to be safe than sorry, Wakka you should come back, too."

Rikku had a sheepish grin on her face. "Oopsies. I was supposed to go by Lulu's and get dressed an hour ago. Well, um, see you later!" Then, she was off like a shot towards the village.

"Lu's goin' to have her head," Wakka muttered and followed Tidus off the dock and on to the beach.

"Hey, man, you were the one sitting there and talking to her," Tidus said with smile.

"She didn't have to stay!" Wakka protested. Though, he was glad she did.

Tidus just shook his head. "I hope she catches Yuna's bouquet." The statement seemed to come out of no where.

Wakka scratched the back of his head, not understanding what his friend was talking about. "What?"

"Oh, well, in my Zankarkand, after the wedding the bride throws her bouquet of flowers at a group of women behind her and whoever catches it is said to be the next one to get married." Tidus explained.

"Ya want Rikku to get married?" Wakka was confused. Did she have a secret boyfriend somewhere that she wasn't planning on telling anyone?

"Of course not! Well, I mean, yeah, someday, but not right now."

"Then, what are you sayin'?" Wakka stopped in his tracks and Tidus followed, looking slightly put out.

"Maybe if she catches the bouquet you two act on this thing that's going on between you two!"

"What? There isn't anythin' between-"

"Oh, shut up, Wakka," Tidus groaned, having heard the same excuse from him a million times before. "Let's have a race back to the village." He changed the subject. "If you win, I'll stop bugging you about Rikku and if I win, you have to ask her to dance, tonight. Deal?"

Wakka thought a moment. Tidus was fast, but it had been two years since he had last trained for Blitzball and Wakka was in the middle of his training. He had more of a chance to win, so he agreed.

Wakka lost the race.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku looked on at the happy couple as they danced their first dance as a married couple. She was very happy for Yunie. That whole year without Tidus must have been a nightmare, yet Yuna lived through it and this was her award.

"So beautiful..." She smiled, still watching the dancing couple and Lulu, who sat next to her, nodded in agreement. The older woman had practically planned the whole thing herself, of course, everything went according to plan, and the wedding was prefect. Rikku suspected, though, Yuna would have thought the wedding was perfect even if she had to walk down the aisle in nothing but a box.

"I have never seen Yuna this happy before," Lulu mused with a smile of her own. Lulu rarely smiled and Rikku was glad to see that the older woman had done a lot of smiling today.

"Tidus makes her happy, ya?" Wakka said from the other side of Rikku. He had been oddly silent the whole time and Rikku could tell he was deep in thought. She didn't know about what, but knew that she would be asking him later.

The happy couple breezed past their table, Tidus seemed to give Wakka a knowing look, and Rikku had to look back at the man behind her in hopes to understand what had just transpired between the two. Wakka wore his poker face and she turned back to the dance floor, disappointed.

Once the music ended, Yuna walked up to Kimarhi, giggling and asked him to dance. Tidus went up to Lulu, who surprisingly agreed to a dance, and that only felt Wakka and Rikku at the table. More and more couples walked over to the dance floor. Rikku sighed wistfully, wishing someone would ask her to dance.

"Uh, Rikku?" Wakka spoke, his voice betraying that he was nervous. "Wanna dance?" It was as if he had read her mind and she eagerly agreed. Tidus winked at them once they positioned themselves on the dance floor and waited for the music to begin.

It was a slow number, and Wakka stiffened in her arms. "What's the matter?" She asked, green eyes sparking in mischief. "Don't know how to dance?"

"Course I do." To prove it, he pulled her even closer and led her gracefully on the dance floor. Rikku didn't even know that Wakka  _knew_  how to be gracefully. The man always had a large presence and announced himself loudly when he walked into a room. Just like her.

_Maybe they were meant to be..._

Rikku had to force those thoughts down. Long ago, she had accepted the fact that Wakka would never look at her romantically. There had even been a brief period where he had  _hated_  her. She knew he could never come to love her. In the back of his mind, she would always just be the  _Al Bhed_.

"Somethin' wrong?" This time it was Wakka voicing his concerns. "Is my dancin' that bad?"

"No." Quickly she shook her head and gave him a wide smile. "It's great!" Rikku had to look away, though, when his eyes narrowed slightly and began to study her.

"You'd tell me if there was somethin' wrong, ya?"

"Of course!" She was back to her bubbly self. "You're my best friend! Well, best guy friend, anyway." His eyes softened at being called her best friend. Two years ago, after the incident of Macalania, those words would have never been used to describe them.

When the music changed to a faster tempo, both of them didn't notice until Yuna came and whisked Rikku away to dance. It took Rikku a second to realize that she was no longer looking into Wakka's brown eyes anymore. Now, she was watching her cousin's flushed, happy face as they danced around in a circle. Looking over she saw Tidus talking with Wakka off to the side.

"I'm going to have to do a lot of work if I want my wedding to be as good as yours, Yunie!" Rikku talked over the thumping music and hoped her cousin had heard.

"Why, Rikku, do you plan on getting married soon?" From her expression, Rikku could tell that Yuna was teasing. Something she was getting much better at.

Rikku shrugged. "You never know. I'm going to be gone for six months. Who knows, maybe there will be a nice Al Bhed man that may strike my fancy." She winked and Yuna giggled.

"I almost forgot that you were leaving in the morning. Do you really have to go?"

"I've been putting it off for too long. Pop's and brother have been bugging me about it for months." She rolled her eyes.

Yuna leaned in close. "Have you told Wakka, yet?" She whispered. Rikku froze in place, and ignored the dancers that bumped into her.

"No, I haven't. Probably should, right?" She gave Yuna a weak smile. She had been putting off telling Wakka about her leaving and for reasons, she wasn't sure of.

"You probably should." Her friend wasn't smiling, anymore. "He'd be mighty upset if he woke up tomorrow and you weren't around anywhere."

"I'll tell him, tonight," she said. "Probably should have told him sooner. Now, he doesn't have time to buy me a farewell gift." This time when Rikku laughed, Yuna joined her. She hoped that her cousin couldn't tell that it was a fake laugh. Telling Wakka about her departure was going to be hard. Of all the people she had come to know on Besaid, he would be the one she'd miss the most.

* * *

The party was winding down. Only Luna, Rikku and Wakka remained sitting at the dozen tables that had been set up for the wedding. They had all just said good-bye to the happily married couple, and if anyone wondered why Yuna hung on longer to Rikku than the rest of them, then they didn't say anything.

"See you in six months," Yuna whispered into Rikku's ear before placing a kiss on her cheek. Tidus took her hand and led her away to the house they would be calling their own. In the morning, they would be leaving as well to go on their honeymoon. A small house in Macalania waited for them. It had been Tidus's wedding gift to Yuna and the location had special meaning to the couple. A meaning they had not told anyone.

Rikku had thought it all romantic.

"Want me to walk you back to Yuna's?" Wakka's voice startled her and she looked to see that it was just them two sitting at the table.

"Um, sure." Yuna had given Rikku her old home, now that she no longer needed it. "I-I have to talk to you, anyway." She hated how nervous she sounded.

"Uh, okay." Did Wakka look nervous, too? No, it was just her overactive imagination playing tricks on her.

Together they began the short trek back to the village. "So, uh, you know how my Pop's is rebuilding Home, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that." Wakka bobbed his head.

"Well, he's been waiting me to help for months, now." She took a deep breath. "And tomorrow, I'll be leaving to help out."

"That doesn't sound t-"

"For six months."

"Oh." They stopped walking. Rikku was afraid to look up at Wakka after hearing the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah." Was all she offered.

"And you're just tellin' me now?" Now, there was a slight hint of anger in his tone. She should have expected all this.

"Didn't know how to tell you." She shrugged and still refused to look at him. "I know you don't like change and stuff." That was a complete excuse. "I'm telling you, now." She said with weak cheer.

"Little late, huh?" With that he stomped off and Rikku had no choice but to watch him go.

* * *

Wakka regretted stomping off almost immediately, but he didn't stop walking away from Rikku until he made it back to his hut. Really, he had no reason to get mad at her. She didn't  _have_ to tell him. She could have just left the next morning without saying a word. He didn't  _want_  to think about why he was so angry, but knew he had to.

He was in love with her. Had been for a while, now, and there was no more denying it. If Tidus knew the true extent of his feelings, then it was probably common knowledge among the village, anyway.

Moping in the doorway to his home, he stopped his thoughts when he heard sniffling. Looking out the doorway, he saw Rikku walk towards Yuna's old hut and watched as she dragged an arm across her face. Great. He had made her cry. That was one thing he vowed to never do  _again._

"Rikku!" He called from his doorway and when she didn't acknowledge him, he ran after her. "Rikku, wait." He grabbed her arm before she disappeared inside the hut.

"What?" She was angry.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier." Apologizing had never come easy for him, but it was coming easy, now. "I overreacted and I'm sorry." Wakka hoped that she could tell he was being sincere. He didn't want her to leave in the morning still angry with him.

Wiping away the stray tears, she gave him a smile. Not a full watt one, but it was still a smile. "It's okay. I should have told you, earlier."

"So, uh, when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Early. Gippal is picking me up and wants us to get there as soon as possible."

Gippal? Rikku's ex-boyfriend, Gippal? She was going to be with  _him_  for six months? Wakka saw his chance of ever being with Rikku slipping away right before his eyes. Rikku had been heartbroken when Gippal had ended things with her seven months prior and it had been obvious that she had feelings for him at the time of the breakup. Probably still did, now.

"Well, I'll try to get up to see you off."

"Okay." She smiled. "Well, I should probably get to bed. Hopefully, I'll see you, tomorrow." She went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Wakka was stunned by the kiss, but managed a 'Night' before she disappeared into the hut for the night. He stood there for a few minutes before retreating back to his place.

Stripping from his wedding attire, he replaced them with his sleeping clothes and crawled into bed. With all of the events of the day, Wakka knew he should be exhausted but he felt wide-awake and his mind was racing. Racing with thoughts of Rikku.

Their relationship hadn't always been like it was, now. However, Wakka recalled the moments he found himself falling more and more for the Al Bhed woman. Instead of closing his eyes to dream, he closed them to recall each moment in detail.

If he and Rikku were to never get together, at least he'd have his memories.


End file.
